1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices designed to promote mental and physical relaxation, and particularly to a therapeutic system that includes a table that pivots in a user-controlled oscillatory manner and that preferably is accompanied by appropriate auditory and visual stimulus to promote the reduction of stress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relief of daily stress is of the highest importance to both the physical and psychological well being of all human beings. Stress is the consequence of the failure of the body or mind to adapt to change. In medical terms, stress is the consequence of the disruption of homeostasis through physical or psychological stimuli. Stress is the condition that results when person-environment interaction leads someone to perceive a painful discrepancy, real or imagined, between the demands of a situation on the one hand and their social, biological, or psychological resources on the other. Stressful stimuli may be mental, physiological, anatomical or physical.
Chronic stress is stress that lasts a long time or occurs frequently. Chronic stress is potentially damaging, both physically and psychologically. Family problems, a difficult class at school, a schedule that is too busy, or a long illness are all examples of situations that can cause chronic stress. Symptoms of chronic stress include eating disorders, upset stomachs, headaches, backaches, insomnia, anxiety, depression and anger.
In severe cases, chronic stress can lead to obsessive compulsive disorder, panic attacks, panic disorder, or other severe psychological disorders. There are a variety of methods to control chronic stress, including exercise, a healthy diet, stress management, relaxation techniques, adequate rest, and relaxing hobbies.
Stress management encompasses techniques intended to equip a person with effective coping mechanisms for dealing with psychological stress, with the stress in this context generally being defined as a person's physiological response to an internal or external stimulus that triggers the fight-or-flight response. Stress management is effective when a person utilizes strategies to cope with or alter stressful situations, though, unfortunately, stress management techniques are largely psychotherapeutic in nature, and require a great deal of time to apply in order to provide long-term health benefits.
A relaxation technique (also known as relaxation training) is any method, process, procedure, or activity that helps a person to relax, to attain a state of increased calmness, or otherwise reduce levels of anxiety, stress or tension. Relaxation techniques are often employed as one element of a wider stress management program and can decrease muscle tension, lower the blood pressure and slow heart and breath rates, among other health benefits. Relaxation techniques, such as meditation, for example, also take a great deal of time to learn and apply.
It has been found that there is a large, recent upsurge in the number of people who suffer from chronic stress in our society. A very large number of these new cases suffer from insomnia, and even greater numbers suffer from severe medical conditions, such as cardiovascular disorders. Due to the obvious physical effects, a large number of people are treating their stress with medication, such as anti-anxiety medications and sleeping pills. It would be desirable to provide a therapeutic system and method for aiding in the alleviation of stress, which may be applied quickly, without having to teach the patient a wide variety of techniques in advance, and which does not require the aid of pharmaceutical treatment. It would be desirable for such a method and system to reach every facet of personalized preventative medicine programs. Thus a therapeutic system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.